What just happen!
by DevilX.reini
Summary: A few days after winter cup, something unexpected happens, what that is, read to find out. High school!Kiseki no Sedai, Junior high!Kiseki no Sedai
1. Prologue

Timeline : After Winter Cup, the Kiseki no Sedai meet with Kiseki no Sedai from Junior High, and they're not battling against each other.

This is only for fun, and also... It's been a while since my last yaoi story so I hope you like it •w•.

Enjoy~

P.S. Maybe this is some kind of AU but I don't know, maybe yes? *shrug* hope you like it.

~a few days after the winter cup~

Kuroko walked towards the Maji burger with Nigou in his arms while patting his head as he remembering the message that he received from his ex-captain, Akashi Seijuurou.

'_It's rare for Akashi-kun wanted to have some meeting after all this time..._' He thought as he entered the Maji and glance at one of the table that already filled with Kise, Akashi and Midorima.

"You came, Kuroko" Akashi said as he glance at Kuroko with his now crimson eyes and Kuroko just nodded before took a sit beside Midorima.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun" he said and Kise cried.

"You ignored me, Kurokocchi" he said and Kuroko just looked at him and blinks.

"I didn't see you there, Kise-kun. It nice to see you too" he said and Kise cried again only to be shut by Akashi that already held his scissor.

Seems like after he returned back to normal, he still has a habit to use his scissor, nice. Okay, continue on, after some moments, Aomine and Murasakibara came and Akashi cough to earn his ex-teammates attention.

"When I was returned from the stadium after the match, there was something off in the mansion" he started and Aomine just yawned while ate his burger.

"Then? What is it to us?" He asked and Akashi just glance at him and Aomine didn't prepare on what he said, "I met you in your junior high form"

That manage to made Aomine choked his food and drank his soda, "It's not funny, Akashi!"

"I didn't say that I'm joking, Aomine. I'm telling the truth" he said as he showed them his phone that showing Aomine and Kise in their junior high form playing basketball in his basketball gym.

"It is me..." Aomine said as he calm down and Akashi pulled his phone back.

"Then, what is you purpose Akashi?" Midorima asked as he re-positioned his glasses and Akashi looked at him.

"I'd like for all of you to came to my mansion and help me to solve the problem" he said and looked at Aomine and Kise and continues, "**Weather you like it or not**"

Kise and Aomine nodded desperately while sighing and one thing crossed their mind,

'_What should we do when we meet them?_'

~prologue~

That's a short prologue is it? Well, I'll make the 1st chapter longer.

I know I should update the others but one of my kouhai showed me some interesting picture and I suddenly thought of this •w•

Review please and tell me do you like it or not ^w^


	2. The first impression

Right after the meeting, everyone followed Akashi towards his mansion that located in Tokyo. Everyone were anxious on the way there because they still don't know how to react when they meet them.

"What should I do when I meet them?" Kise asked as they almost reached Akashi's mansion and Aomine hit his head.

"You always met someone weird so this is nothing new to you" he said and Kise whined.

"So mean, I'm not weird" he said and shut when they already in front of the Akashi mansion's door.

Akashi easily opens the door and immediately greeted by the smaller version of Kuroko that looking at them with blank face, made some of them blushed because of the cuteness that he gave them, especially Kuroko.

"Is he..." Akashi just nodded as he heard Kuroko spoke and the smaller Kuroko bowed.

"Welcome back, Akashi-san" he said and Akashi just nodded and patted his head.

"I thought I already said that you don't have to be so polite at me, Kuroko-kun" he said and he nodded before straighten himself and looked at his older version.

They just looked at each other with blank and surprised face and it broke when Kise, the two of them, hugged the smaller Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi is cute!" They shout in union and they looked at each other before jumped back.

"Another Kise!" Aomine shouted as he laughed his ass off and a hit from his back made him turned.

"Man, that laugh is annoying" the culprit said before scream in shocked when he saw a copy of him but taller and older.

"What did you say you brat!" Aomine turned and wanted to kick the person only to be halted and looked at his smaller version.

"Ah, an older version of Mine-chin" a voice came up and made all of them looked at a mini version of the purple head titan with the green haired horoscope freaks walking towards them with groceries in their hand.

"Ah, a mini version of me and Mido-chin" Murasakibara said and the smaller version looked at him with the same bored face before took a bite of his snack and looked at Midorima that still in his shocked state.

"W-What's going on in here?" The smaller Midorima squeak as he saw his other self in his high school uniform and another voice came from inside the mansion.

"It seems like you brought them along" the familiar voice made all of the teens turned towards a copy of Akashi that has longer bangs than him walking towards them and stopped behind the smaller Kuroko and looked at Akashi, "What are you planning to do with them here, Akashi?"

"Even tough we are the same, doesn't mean that you can talk to me with that tone Seijuurou" Akashi answered back as he motioned his friends to came inside the house and they sat on the living room.

~( -.- )~

_Just so you're not confuse!_

_High schooler Akashi = Akashi_

_High schooler Kuroko = Kuroko_

_High schooler Kise = Kise_

_High schooler Aomine = Aomine_

_High schooler Midorima = Midorima_

_High schooler Murasakibara = Murasakibara _

_Junior High Akashi = Seijuurou_

_Junior High Kuroko = Tetsuya_

_Junior High Kise = Ryouta_

_Junior High Aomine = Daiki_

_Junior High Midorima = Shintarou_

_Junior High Murasakibara = Atsushi_

_How they call each other will be told in the story, next! _

~( =.= )~

Kise kept on playing his hand while kept on glancing at Ryouta that looked at him with much intensity in his eyes. And in a flash, someone hit his head again.

"That hurt!" He screamed and being hit again by Daiki.

"Man, he's noisy" he said as he leaned towards the couch and Kise cried.

"So mean... Just like Aominecchi, Daikicchi is mean..." Everyone just sighed as they watched Kise cried while Ryouta calming him.

"So, how can you be here?" Midorima asked as he glance at Shintarou that at the same time also looking at him and they looked away, blushed.

"Once a _Tsundere_, always a _Tsundere_" Aomine said as he watched the two carrot-top looking away from each other and Seijuurou decide to speak up.

"How did we got here is still unknown, because from the moment we opened our eyes, we're already at Teikou's roof" he said as he looked at his teammates and they nodded their head in agreement.

"Then... How can you get out from it then?" Kuroko asked as he frowned after hearing Seijuurou's answer.

"It was Sunday I believe, so we manage to get out easily" he answered and looked at Akashi that looking at his every movement and he closed his eyes.

"This is absurd" he comment as he rubbed his temple and he walked towards some room, leaving the others in the room and after some moments, he re-entered the room.

"I think this is absurd but, I think you'll took you Junior High with you" the decision made everyone shouted in shocked and he sighed.

'_I knew they'll be like this_' he thought as he sat back beside Seijuurou and he just glance at his older self.

"What are you planning?" He asked in curiosity as he watched Akashi sighed and he opened his eyes.

"Then you can stay here to take care of them while I'll return to Kyoto" he said and more shouted can be heard and he glared at his former teammates. "**No objection, my order is absolute**" he said and the others nodded.

"Starting tomorrow, all of you will stay here and I'll return to Kyoto early morning tomorrow" he said as he rose and halted when he heard, "Alone?" From Kuroko that answered with a nodded.

"But why here tough?" Kuroko asked again and Akashi turned towards him.

"Because it neared your school, and at the same time my school is at the other city so I have to return to Kyoto" he said and everyone nodded and he nodded, "Now go back to your home and bring your clothes and moved here" and at the same time, everyone leave to got their belongings and the rest returned to their room that Akashi prepared for them, leaving the two red-head alone in the room.

"So I'll stay here" Seijuurou said after a few moments of silence and Akashi just nodded.

Silent covered the two of them again and Seijuurou stood and left towards his room with anger inside of him.

~(0-0)~

Okay, what was that that I wrote?! O_O honestly, I don't know how to end this, and thanks to my Wolf 88 made me confuse (the one who know Wolf 88, clap one time :3 /killed)

Well, I appreciate for those who reviewed and followed and favorites the story, and the same as I saw my other stories' viewer, I'm grinning like an idiot *grin*

Sorry if it short (at least it longer than the prologue) and I hope you like the ending, I also think that I'll change it, but I think it'll be in the next chapter tough, when they started to live together and more thing happen :3

See you later~ (geurae Wolf, naega Wolf, Awoo~)


	3. The start of the first day

The next day, everyone were at their own school and were not in a good condition. Let's see how's their first morning together.

It started with Aomine waking everyone up with his not-so-manly scream that made everyone ran up towards his room.

"What is it, Aomine?" Midorima, being the closest person from his room opened the door that revealing his worst nightmare.

"Midorima, what the hell! Get out!" Aomine shout as he covers his chest and turned toward the bed.

"And you! Get out from my bed!" He shouted and Midorima's glasses cracked when he saw Ryouta's blond hair coming out from under the blanket.

"But why? Aomine_cchi-san_ is warm" he said and the two of them paled as everyone came.

"Don't call me that! Being called by one Kise is enough! Not you too! And don't add '-san' on the back of my name! I sounded like an old man!" Aomine shouted when he looked at Ryouta that yawned on the bed.

"I can't believe that the older me wants to sleep with him!" Daiki shouted as he looked at Ryouta that still yawned and to Aomine that still pointed at Ryouta.

"There's no way I slept with him! That just no way!"

"But it might be, remembering that you're a pervert, Aomine" Midorima said as he changed his glasses into a new one with a shaky hand and he shouted again.

"What's with this commotion about?" Both Akashis (short and not too tall /killed) walked towards the door and Aomine shouted again.

"This brat just get into my bed and slept with me!" Akashi just blinks as he watched Ryouta walked towards Kise and gave him a morning hug before snuggled to him.

"And you didn't realize until morning? You enjoyed it" Seijuurou said and he cracked a small smirked when he watched Aomine flushed.

"Ah whatever! I'm going to school" he said and walked towards the bathroom and the others left.

After that is done, something happens again, because it seems like, not all of the people in the house went to Aomine's room. Because in the kitchen right now, two titans are trying to cook something for breakfast only to made it burn or even worse, it mutated into a giant animal and trying to eat the two of them!

Okay, that was a joke, but it no longer a food, the shape is no longer a food and the next blond became the next victim. Kise waltz into the kitchen with plates for all of them, not realizing the two titans looking at the food with sweat dropping from their head and walked towards the dining room.

"Everyone! Murasakibara_cchi_ and Atsushi_cchi_ made us breakfast~!" He said and before everyone could warn him, he ate a spoon filled with the mutated food and made him went to the toilet for ... More than ten times but still less than a hundred and made the others leave him at home with the Teikous.

Now let's check them one by one~ start with the victim of the day, Kise.

"Kasamatsu-_senpai_... My stomach is hurt..." He cried as he held his stomach while jogged around the gym and Kasamatsu didn't even pay attention to him.

Poor you Kise, your uke (or seme?) Didn't pay attention to you at all.

"Kasamatsu-_senpai_!" He shouted and now, he earned a ball right on his stomach and he fell down again.

"Stop laying around, Kise! Practice!" Kasamatsu shouted and Kise let out his usual tears coming out from his eyes.

"Kasamatsu-_senpai_... So mean..."

Second, the pervert, Aomine. But it seemed like he's skipping practice again.

"Dai-_chan_!" Momoi shouted his name as she ran around the campus to search Kuroko's-former-light-that-has-too-dark-skin but didn't found him.

"Dai-ch-" Momoi looked at her pocket when she felt a buzz coming from it and she received a message from unknown number.

'_If you're looking for that idiot pervert, he's in the girls locker room_'

Without further ado, Momoi ran up towards the girls locker room and he indeed there, taking something from the girls locker.

"Dai-_chan_! What are you doing here! Time to practice!" Momoi shouted as she dragged him along with his cameras (that only God knows where he got them) towards the gym.

"Hoi, Sastuki! How did you know!" He shouted and Momoi just giggled.

"Someone told me" Aomine just frowned and he shouted.

"That brat! I'll kill him after this!"

If that's the light, it's different with the shadow. Kuroko, surprisingly, just sat on the bench while patting Nigou's head and daydreaming. Yep, daydreaming.

"What's wrong with Kuroko?" Aida asked Hyuuga that wiped his sweat with his towel and he just shrug.

"Don't know. Oi Kagami, what's wrong with Kuroko?" He asked and the current light just blinked before shook his head.

"I don't know. He's been daydreaming since morning" he said and all of them sweatdropped when they watched Kuroko suddenly pulled Nigou into a bear hug that made the little dog barking in suffocation and the others took him from him.

"What is wrong with him?" Kagami asked to himself and jawdropped when he saw Kuroko's face blushing and he covered his face with both of his hand.

Oh well, you can imagine what he was thinking, I hope we imagine the same thing.

Moving on, towards the carrot of the Kiseki no Sedai that surprised to everyone, especially Takao.

"Shin-_chan_... Does Cancer on the last rank today?" He asked as he watched the Ace of the team just sulking on the corner while hugging himself.

"Shin-_chan_?" He asked again and he screamed in shocked when he saw Midorima cried.

"Nightmare... Go away... No more that..." He chanted and Takao just getting scared each minutes and he ran.

"Aomine... I'll kill you... You infected me... I'll kill you..." He chanted again as he pulled out a voodoo doll that has Aomine's picture there.

It's seems like he still frustrated with what he saw this morning. Well, last member, the titan.

"Atsushi, nice block" Himuro said as he clapped his hand once as he watched Murasakibara jumped to block on of his friends shoot.

"Thanks, Muro-_chin_" he said and he took a snack bag and got hit by his coach.

"No break! You're just enter for five minutes! Go back to the court!" She shouted and Murasakibara just pouted before running towards the court.

Seemed like there's nothing wrong with the titan, just like their captain that now also practicing with the Rakuzan teams normally like what happen in the morning was nothing but a wind just passed them.

While at the mansion, the Teikous are also playing basketball at the court at the gym, well, not all of them, because their captain decide to read some books in the study room.

He closed one book and put it on the table beside his chair and looked at the giant window on his other side, watching the sky turned orange-yellowish that indicates the sun almost set and he stood. Remembering what his older said about he went to Kyoto alone made him clench his fist and he turned towards his room.

~(0c0)~

Sorry for the late updates, guys. I just couldn't write this or the other story on weekday because I have a full schedule at school and extra lesson and more and homework and on the beginning of October, I'll have midtest and I don't think I could update fast.

But even so, I'm really happy that you guys read, review, follow and favorite the story, and that just made me want to continue this story.

I hope you like this chapter, and I did planed it to be a bit longer than before so I know where to start for the next one.

Please tell me how it is, and thanks for reading :3

P.S. I might shipped them so it's like an incest (AoAo, AkaAka, KuroKuro, KiseKise, MuraMura, MidoMido) because my kouhai gave me an interesting pictures about them, so tell me if you want it (because I want :3).

P.P.S I'll try to update as I can for the next chapter of this and my other stories.


	4. The end of the first day

After school, everyone return to Akashi's mansion and being greeted by their junior high form differently. Let's see how

~Kuroko~

Kuroko walked towards his room with milkshake in his hand and he cross path with his junior high version that looking at him intently.

"Something wrong, eh..." Kuroko scratch his cheek as he thinking how should he called Tetsuya.

"You may call me 'Tetsuya', Kuroko-_san_" he said suddenly and made Kuroko blinks.

"But both of our name is Tetsuya, and please don't call me with '-_san_' because you are me..." He said and he looked at Tetsuya with the same blank face and he blinked when he realize that Tetsuya is actually looking at the vanilla shake in his hand.

'_He wants it..._' He thought and he handed the shake to him, made him jumped in surprise and he looked at Kuroko with confused face.

"You can have some if you want, Tetsuya" he said easily, calling his first name that also his first name and he blinked when he saw Tetsuya blushed as he took the shake.

"Th-Thank... You..." He whispered and he almost let the shake dropped when their fingers brushed against each other and he blushed even more, made Kuroko blinked in confuse.

"Tetsuya, are you-"

"I'm okay, I'll be in my room now" he said hurriedly and ran towards his room, leaving Kuroko still holding his shake with blank-confused face.

"What just happen to him?"

Seems like someone got a fan, eh Kuroko-kun~

~Kise~

"I'm back~" he shouted as he entered the room that Akashi gave them and he was attacked by the other blond with a hug and grin.

"Welcome back, Kise_cchi_-_san_~" Ryouta said and Kise just chuckled before closing the door.

"Ryouta_cchi_ seems happy, is something happen when we're at school?" Kise asked as he lifted Ryouta because he kept on jumping and he circled his hand around his neck.

"Well, Aomine_cchi_ did something stupid again. He accidently dropped a cup of hot tea at Akashi_cchi_'s head" he said as he was put on the bed and Kise sat beside him.

"Hee? As expected from Aomine_cchi_" he said and he continues, "Well, what else?" And with that, Ryouta kept talking what just happened that day.

Seems like they'll have a good time now.

~Aomine~

"Man I'm tired..." Aomine said as he kicked the door open only to be kicked again and made his lips kissed the cold floor.

"You're so loud, old man" Daiki said as he stood up and smirked, "So, did you get yelled by Sastuki?"

"So it **is** you! You brat! Come here!" Aomine shouted and Daiki just chuckled before running away and Aomine chased him.

Seems like the house will become a mess thanks to the two of them.

~Mirodima~

He opened the door and sighed as he almost got run down by the two tanned boys and he looked at his bed to found his junior high form reading a book.

"What are you doing here?" Midorima asked and made him jumped a little before looking back at the book.

"He was in my room before you're home so I came here to read" he said and Midorima sighed.

"You do know Akashi has a library" he said and Shintarou just closed his book and giving it a stern look.

"Akashi is there"

"Well of course, this is his house, I meant, the **other** Akashi's house" Midorima said with a matter of fact tone.

"Then you should know he wants quiet" he said and Midorima just blinked before sighed and took one book from his bag and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Then if you still want to stay here, don't make any sound" he said and Shintarou just re-open his book and read again while Midorima working his homework.

Seems like they'll have a nice, quiet and boring night.

~Murasakibara~

"I'm hungry..." Murasakibara said as he walked towards the kitchen and found Atsushi ate a snack and he sat beside him.

"Atsu-_chin_, can I have some?" He asked and Atsushi just gave him the one that still sealed and Murasakibara took it before opened it and ate it.

They kept on eating the snack, in silence... Only the sound of their munching... And an open snack... And again... And again... And I don't think they'll stop eating now.

Let's leave them and move to the library that Shintarou said, Seijuurou was there and he is, reading a very thick old book and beside him, there are three thick book and it seems like he already read all of them because when he closed the book in his hand, he stood and walked out from the room towards his bedroom. Sighing as he heard the two tanned boys still chasing each other, he lay down on his bed before looking at his phone that only showed his basketball wallpaper and he closed it again and closed his eyes.

It seems like he's stressed because suddenly they came to the future. Now, let's go to Kyoto and saw the ex-Generation of Miracle's captain.

Just like the others, he just got home from school and basketball practice with a stack of papers in his hand that have 'Rakuzan Student Council' written on the top of the paper and he entered his room and put the papers on the table before walked towards his bed and sat on it, exhaled a heavy sigh before he felt a buzz on his phone.

He opened the phone only to see an email from Kise that said,

'_Akashicchi, Ryoutacchi asked us to go somewhere this weekend~ let's go together~_'

Akashi just chuckled as he read the email before replying that he'll go with them and he walked towards the table before started on working his work as the student council president.

Just like the vice, seems like the ex-captain also working his work as well.

~(0v0)~

Hey guys~ I hope you like this chapter and if it's short, I'm sorry.

Please tell me what you think about this chapter~


End file.
